


Defining Us

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Some Fluff, past homophobia, philipxlukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: It has been revealed that Philip is not bisexual but gay. When the episode with Annie came out, she asked what "her" name was when discussing Philip's love life. This is NOT erasure of Philip's sexuality. This was written before Philip came out as gay. I'm not sure if this could be a trigger but just in case... TRIGGER for: past abuse, past sexual abuse, mentions of homophobic violence.It's brief but there.





	

"So.. you've done this with another guy?" Lukas asked nervously. 

His hand was wrapped around Philip's. Philip knew what he was getting at. He knew he was asking about Philip's previous relationships. He didn't have a string of exes behind him, just some girls when he was younger and two boyfriends. 

But that was apart of his past. That was from his life in the city, back when he lived with his mom. He didn't want to revisit those times. 

Philip squeezed Lukas' hand gently. 

"I've dated." He says by way of answer. 

He knows Lukas wants more. He knows he's nervous about being in his first same-sex relationship. Philip gets it. But he doesn't want to use his past experiences as an example. 

He doesn't want to bring up that his first encounter with a guy had been at a club. He doesn't want to talk about how he'd been the "dirty secret" in his first relationship. He doesn't want Lukas to know that he'd been beaten by his ex-boyfriend's dad  when they were caught together. 

He wants to tell Lukas that his mom didn't even flinch when he mentioned Lukas' name. He wants him to know that Annie will accept him just as he is, just as she did with her son. Philip wants Lukas to be safe. He wants to protect him. He doesn't want to pressure Lukas into coming out to all his friends and his dad all at once. He just wants to be chosen.

"I just... I just feel this way about you, Philip. I don't notice any... any other guys." Lukas stutters out.

Philip just pulls him a little closer. He's glad Helen and Gabe went away for the weekend. He's glad that they trust him enough to do stuff like that now. 

"Lukas, I like you. Like... really like you. And it's okay that you like me too. You don't have to notice other guys. And there's nothing wrong with you for liking me. Cuz there's nothing wrong with me liking you." Philip let his other hand push Lukas' blond hair away from his face. 

"So I can do this? I can... just be with you?" Lukas asks tentatively. He's looking down at their clasped hand. 

Philip lets his fingers settle against Lukas' neck.

"Yeah, you can be with me. But I'm not gonna be some secret, okay? If you wanna hang out, you gotta at least admit to people that I exist." 

He wasn't angry anymore about Lukas hitting him at school. Lukas was freaked but he'd apologized. They would move past it. They would get through it, together. 

"Hey..." Philip started softly when Lukas had been quiet a little too long. "Why don't we hang out with Helen and Gabe when they get back? They like card games and we can totally kick their asses."

Lukas brought his head up and smiled at Philip. They could start off slow, show people they were friends. And when Lukas was ready, they could be more. Philip just didn't want them to hide.

"Okay." Lukas agreed.


End file.
